


he kissed me (in a way that I want to be kissed forevermore)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 3 things to know, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, and adam lowry IS a bottom, they're in love, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Adam might have made a mistake.





	he kissed me (in a way that I want to be kissed forevermore)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt list of kisses on tumblr, hit up my friends, we decided on 4 of them, and i shoved them all into one kiss then wrote over 3k around it.
> 
> oops.
> 
> so yeah i used the prompts for one kiss but don't be fooled: there are many kisses in this.
> 
> here's the prompt list (i used 28, 60, 67 and 73)
> 
> http://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list
> 
> title is from "then he kissed me" by the crystals 
> 
> final word: adam lowry IS a bottom no i do NOT take constructive criticism on this.

Adam might have made a mistake.

So he stage-kissed Brandon in that silly Skip the Dishes commercial they did. It should’ve been fine, it was a joke, whatever.

It’s not fine.

Okay, well. _Brandon_ seems fine. He laughed it off and hasn’t looked at Adam any differently since. Adam, on the other hand. He might’ve had a bit of a revelation about his feelings for Brandon. Like, maybe he doesn’t just feel purely friendly affection for Brandon, or maybe the warm feeling he gets in his stomach on nights when Brandon invites him over to try a new cookie recipe is not just about the cookies, or maybe--

Maybe he’s a little bit in love, basically.

It’s been a rough few days.

 

He tells all this to Scheifs sometime after his fourth beer. Scheifs blinks several times, presumably trying to process the fact that Adam’s just told him he’s in love with their teammate, then steals Adam’s beer and takes a long drink.

“Hey,” Adam says mildly. He’s too buzzed and, like, emotional or whatever to put up much of a protest. Scheifs frowns at him, sets the bottle down again.

“Sorry,” he says. He doesn’t sound sorry. “I was feeling too sober to listen to you talk about Brandon’s cheekbones or like,” he makes a vague gesture, probably to encompass Brandon’s general existence, “you know.” Adam does know. He’s spent a lot of time thinking about Brandon over the last couple years, and more than usual recently. He’s coping, mostly. But since Scheifs brought it up--

“His cheekbones are so pretty, though.” He sighs, putting extra emphasis on the _longing adoration_ part of it. _Pretty_ , Scheifs mouths to himself. His face goes through several emotions before settling on dismay, then he drops his head onto the table.

Adam takes his beer back, sips it. He thinks about the way Brandon had closed his eyes, about how soft his lips were under his thumbs, about the way he’d laughed after. Adam sighs again, but it comes out a little sadder this time. Scheifs must notice, because he looks worried when he raises his head. Adam ducks his head, fiddles with the label on his bottle, and doesn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we get you home,” Scheifs says, and his voice is gentle. Adam swallows the rest of his beer past the lump in his throat, and nods.

 

He lies awake in his bed for a long time that night, imagining kissing Brandon without his thumbs in the way, and falls asleep reaching across his bed for someone who isn’t there.

 

The next morning dawns sunny and _freezing_. Hardly unusual for winter in Winnipeg, but some days Adam wishes he could just stay in bed and ignore the rest of the world for a while. It would be better if he had someone to do that with-if he had _Brandon_. And not just for the obvious reasons, either. Adam wishes he could wake up with Brandon beside him, spend mornings just lazing around together and-yeah, okay maybe some of the _obvious reasons_ too.

Adam thinks about it a little more, feels something warm curl in his chest. He slides a hand down his stomach, absolutely ready to jerk off before practice, but then his phone rings. The ringtone is the one he has set for Brandon, so. He answers. Obviously.

“Hey,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too breathless from what he was just doing. About to do. Whatever.

“Hi,” Brandon says, then doesn’t add anything. Adam waits long enough that it gets a little weird, but he can hear Brandon breathing, and that gets him back to imagining what it would be like if Brandon was with him in bed, if he’d reach over and-- “Do you want to come over after practice?” Brandon asks abruptly, effectively snapping Adam out of his reverie. “I found a new recipe and I wondered if you, you know. Wanted to try it first.”

The smart thing to do would be to say _no,_  to say _maybe another time_ , to do literally _anything_ other than spend an afternoon alone with Brandon, in Brandon’s apartment, while Brandon makes him cookies.

Adam’s never pretended to be a smart man.

“Yeah, I’d--” _I’d love to,_ he almost says, but that’s a little too _close_ , so he clears his throat and instead says, “I’d be down.”

“Cool,” Brandon says. Adam hears him laugh softly.

“What?” Adam asks.

“Knew you still wanted my cookies,” Brandon answers smugly. Adam makes an outraged noise and they end up spending another five minutes on the phone. By the time he hangs up, Adam still feels pretty turned on. It’s not like listening to Brandon’s voice was going to make him feel _less_ like jerking off, so. He checks the time. It probably won’t matter _too_ much if he’s a minute or two late for practice, after all.

 

It doesn’t.

 

After practice, he waits until Brandon’s out of the showers to go in himself, tries not to make the fact that he’s delaying his shower look too obvious. Scheifs is the only one who seems to notice, shooting him a knowing look from his own stall.

“Hey!” Brandon’s out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist and smiling at Adam. There’s water dripping out of his hair, the drops sliding down his chest. Adam kind of wants to lick them. “Uh, Adam?” Adam jerks, looks back up at Brandon’s face. His smile has faded, which Adam spares a moment to feel disappointed about, but then Adam notices that Brandon’s cheeks are a little flushed. Might just be from the shower but. Interesting.

“Yeah,” Adam says. His voice sounds a little scratchy. He swallows hard. Brandon stares back at him for a moment.

“You still good to come over?” Brandon finally asks. There’s a noise from across the room, and when Adam looks over he sees that Scheifs has dropped his helmet and is giving Adam a _what the fuck are you doing_ face. Adam makes a face back. “Um,” Brandon says.

“Sorry.” Adam spares a final glare for Scheifs, then turns a winning smile on Brandon. “Yeah, of course. Just let me shower first.” Brandon looks like he wants to say something else, but instead just nods and turns to his stall, that flush still on his cheeks.

Adam thinks about it the whole time he’s in the shower. Thinks _maybe_.

Adam drove himself to practice, so he drives to Brandon’s place instead of getting a ride, which is probably for the best. He gets time to think about Brandon’s weird behaviour for a while, thinks about the way his face _wasn’t_ flushed when he came out of the shower, not until he was talking to Adam. A pretty compelling image is starting to take shape in his mind, and he rests his forehead on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath before he gets out.

The door’s been left unlocked for him. Adam goes straight to the kitchen, where Brandon is setting up his baking supplies. He glances up when Adam walks in and smiles, soft and warm. Adam feels something flutter in his stomach, his face hot.

“I can go find something to watch, if you want?” Adam says it like a question. He needs to think for a minute.

“Sure,” Brandon says. He’s still smiling a little, but he’s twisting the spoon in his hands like he’s nervous. Adam doesn’t mention it, and goes to turn the TV on instead. He can hear Brandon moving around in the kitchen, and Adam leans back against the couch, filled with a sudden longing for this to be his _normal_ , to come home with Brandon every day and just. Be _together_.

Adam settles on a show that’s maybe about home décor, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it, too distracted by Brandon’s… everything. General existence. He’s not sure how much time passes, but Brandon joins him on the couch after a while, changed into more comfortable clothes.

“Cookies are almost done,” Brandon says, then gives him another look, eyes sharp. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. Brandon raises an eyebrow. Adam sighs. Apparently he’s not getting out of it that easy. “Actually, can we talk?”

“We’re talking now,” Brandon says, but he doesn’t sound like he’s joking, more like he’s saying what he’s expected to. The corner of his mouth is turned down in an unhappy twist.

“I mean, about, you know.” The expression on Brandon’s face makes it pretty obvious that he does know but is pretending he does not know. “When I kissed you.”

The kitchen timer takes that moment to go off, and Brandon leaps off the couch like the cookies will burst into flames if he delays even a second longer. Adam doesn’t feel insulted, considering he also wants to run away, a little.

“Cookies will burn, sorry.” Brandon’s voice sounds a little higher than usual, and Adam stops feeling so nervous. He gets up and follows Brandon into the kitchen, where Brandon is not actually taking the cookies out of the oven. He’s leaning over the sink, and though he tenses when Adam walks in, he doesn’t turn around.

His hands are tight around the edge of the counter.

Adam doesn’t say anything, just turns off the oven and takes the oven mitts from the cupboard where Brandon keeps them. The cookies smell _really_ good, and he sets the hot trays on the stovetop, careful. He puts the oven mitts back in the cupboard before turning back to Brandon.

Brandon’s turned around, watching Adam with a look Adam’s never seen on him before. He thinks Brandon’s hands are trembling, a little bit.

“The cookies smell really good,” Adam says, smiles carefully. Brandon says nothing for a long moment, long enough that Adam starts to think that maybe he’s made a mistake.

“Okay,” Brandon says, more to himself than anything, like he’s made a decision. Brandon pushes away from the sink, takes two steps forward, and takes Adam by the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Adam makes a startled noise against Brandon’s mouth, and before he can even kiss back, Brandon pulls away. His hand is still on the back of Adam’s neck, but he looks embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. Adam can feel Brandon’s breath on his lips. “I’m sorry, I thought--are you--” Adam cuts him off by taking his face in his hands, reminiscent of the first time he’d done this, but this time he does it properly and kisses Brandon right on the mouth.

Brandon’s hand tightens on the back of his neck, his other arm sliding around Adam’s back, keeping him close. Even though Adam is way taller, and he’s pretty sure Brandon’s leaning up on his toes to kiss him better, the way Brandon holds him, kisses like he’s bigger than he is, makes Adam feel like he’s _not_ , like he’s smaller, in a way that he’s never been kissed before.

He loves it.

Adam tries using his teeth, nips at Brandon’s lower lip. Brandon presses him back against the counter, then draws back to catch his breath. Adam makes an unhappy noise, tries to chase after Brandon’s mouth. Brandon presses two fingers against Adam’s lips, probably just to keep Adam from kissing him while he’s breathing like he just came off a double shift, but Adam’s not one to shrink from an opportunity like this.

He lets his mouth fall open and takes Brandon’s fingers into his mouth. Brandon stares at him, his eyes hot. Adam sucks at his fingers, scrapes the barest hint of teeth over them. Brandon breathes in sharply, then slides his fingers out of Adam’s mouth, down to his waistband.

“Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” Brandon asks, voice soft, careful. Adam probably should clear things up with Brandon before they get in too deep--so to speak.

“I should probably tell you, before we go any further,” Adam starts, “I’m, um. I’m in love with you. I think. Probably.” He stops talking and looks away.

“Oh,” Brandon breathes. One of his hands comes up to cup Adam’s cheek and tilt his face up again. Brandon’s smile makes Adam feels a little weak-kneed at the best of times, and now is no exception, his face practically lit up. His eyes are so bright, and he looks so _happy_. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to hear that?” Adam can only shake his head. “A long time,” Brandon admits. He laughs, a little breathy. “I make you _cookies_ ,” he says. “I thought you’d figured it out.” Adam doesn’t trust himself to speak, just kisses him again, but softer this time. Brandon pulls back again, but only to say, “In case it wasn’t clear, I love you too.” He smiles, mischievous. “You want me to take you to bed now?”

Adam nearly drags him down the hall to his room, Brandon laughing behind him. When he gets to Brandon’s room, he takes a second to take it in. He’s seen it before, obviously, but never like this. Never with the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window, or the knowledge that he would be getting into bed with Brandon, and that Brandon _loves him_.

He shakes himself mentally, then gets down to business and pulls his shirt off. He makes sure to take his socks off, but before he can deal with his jeans, Brandon slides up against his back. Adam can feel that Brandon’s shirtless too, and he shivers. Brandon reaches around and unbuckles Adam’s belt, slides it out of the loops, and lets it fall to the floor.

Brandon tugs at Adam’s waistband before stepping back. “Off,” he says, then Adam can hear the sounds of Brandon taking his own pants off and hurries to comply.

Once he’s naked, he crawls onto the bed and turns to see Brandon. And-okay, so he’s seen Brandon naked before, a lot, but he’s never seen Brandon naked _for him_ , the sunlight making him look, just. Perfect.

“Fuck,” Adam says, with feeling. He reaches out a hand almost without thinking about it, and Brandon smiles. He takes Adam’s hand and lets himself get tugged gently down. He props himself up on his elbows over Adam, then leans in to kiss him. Adam lets himself get lost in it for a while, bringing a hand up to Brandon’s shoulder and the other to hold his hip. When he starts to get a little squirmy, rocking his hips up to try to find _something_ to rub against, Brandon stops kissing him.

“What do you want?” he asks, before moving on to Adam’s neck, where he mouths at his pulse point, scrapes teeth over his jaw, and moves down his throat.

“Uh.” Adam squeaks when Brandon nips at a tendon, then drops his head back. “I want, um,” thinking is so hard-talking is almost _impossible_ , “Do you, mm. Want to fuck me.”

Brandon twitches, stops kissing his neck. Adam makes a noise that hopefully transmits how bereft he feels about that, but Brandon ignores him. “You sure?” Brandon checks.

“Duh,” Adam says, and Brandon snickers. “I like it,” Adam adds, and Brandon stops laughing, swallows hard.

“Okay,” he says. “I can-yeah.” Brandon reaches into his bedside table, pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, both of which he drops on the sheets beside them. He takes Adam’s face in his hands and strokes his thumbs over Adam’s cheekbones. Adam blushes at the intensity of Brandon’s look, so he closes his eyes. “Hey,” Brandon says softly. “Open your eyes, Adam.” He does. Brandon kisses him, just a quick press of lips and nothing more, but Adam still shivers. “Love you,” Brandon tells him. Adam pulls him back down for another kiss, but this time he breaks it first.

“I think,” Adam says, voice faint, “that you’d better get started now.”

They both arrange themselves better, Adam on his back with a pillow under his hips and Brandon between his legs. Brandon kisses him once more. Adam’s pretty sure he’s never done this much kissing in sex before, and he loves it. Loves feeling like he’s _loved_. Brandon finally slicks up his fingers, kisses Adam until the lube is warmed up, then drags his fingers over Adam’s hole.

Adam gasps into Brandon’s mouth when the first finger presses into him, but Brandon goes so, so slow, waits for Adam to adjust before he keeps going, fucks him with one finger for what Adam would normally think of as too long, but it feels so good he can’t bring himself to tell him to hurry up.

By the time Brandon has three fingers inside him, Adam is a _mess_ , on the edge of falling apart and making some noises that he’d probably feel self-conscious about if he wasn’t so far gone. Brandon’s watching his face, and looking smug every time he does something particularly good and Adam’s face does. Something. Adam hasn’t been paying attention to his facial expressions for a while now.

“You ready?” Brandon asks, _finally_. Adam doesn’t say that he was ready five minutes ago, since he’s gained a new appreciation for Brandon’s hands, but. He was. He just nods instead.

Brandon pulls his fingers out carefully. Adam whines at the loss, but he doesn’t wait long. Brandon rolls the condom on quickly, gasps at the touch of his own hand as he spreads lube over his dick, then wipes his hand off on the sheets. He presses his dick into Adam even slower than he’d been with his fingers, somehow.

Adam can tell from the way Brandon’s muscles are tensed and his careful breathing that it’s taking some effort not to just thrust in all at once. By the time Brandon’s hips are flush against Adam’s ass, they’re both breathing hard, bodies trembling. Brandon presses their foreheads together, breaths ragged while Adam gets used to the feeling of Brandon being inside him.

It doesn’t take long before he gives Brandon the nod to go ahead.

Brandon rocks his hips slowly, still letting Adam get used to it. It doesn’t take long for Brandon to find his prostate, obvious from the way Adam’s eyes go wide and he arches his back, and once he finds it, he doesn’t lose it again.

And he stays steady, determined to keep it slow, making Adam feel like he’s on fire. Brandon kisses him again, then finally wraps a hand around Adam’s dick. It takes three strokes, perfectly timed with the movement of Brandon’s hips, then Adam drops his head back from where he’s kissing Brandon and comes with a sound that might’ve been Brandon’s name. Brandon presses kisses to most parts of his body that he can reach while Adam shakes under him.

“You can finish, if you want,” Adam says, once he’s regained the power of speech. Brandon wants.

It doesn’t take him very long to come after that, gasping into Adam’s shoulder while Adam presses his lips to Brandon’s hair, mouthing _Love you, love you, love you._

He pulls out slow, drops the condom into the trash, and flops onto the bed beside Adam.

“We can clean up in a minute,” Brandon says, probably lying.

“Mmm,” Adam says, non-committal.

They lie there in comfortable silence for another moment.

“Love you,” Brandon adds, not lying.

“Y’too,” Adam says, sleepy.

Another moment passes.

“Want to stay here for the rest of the day?” Brandon asks, pulling the blankets over them.

“Want to stay here for the rest of my life,” Adam mutters, and the last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Brandon brushing a kiss over his forehead, his lips curved into a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have made a tumblr for my writing but i never got around to posting anything there. the url is the same as this one so keep your eyes peeled i guess!
> 
> thanks for reading this it was just a 1 day for fun thing :p
> 
> EDIT: actually made the tumblr for this now! as of this second there's nothing there yet but if u want me to write something for you. just let me know.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/symphony7inamajor


End file.
